Ernie
Ernie (conocido como Enrique en español mexicano y Epi en español europeo) es uno de los más famosos personajes de Los Muppets. Apareció por primera vez en 1969, en el primer episodio de la serie Sesame Street. Él y su mejor compañero Bert, comparten un apartamento en el 123 de Sesame Street. En ese mismo apartamento tiene lugar uno de los segmentos de cada episodio, donde Ernie toma el papel del alegre y Bert, el papel del aburrido. El personaje es conocido por su afición a los baños con su patito de goma, por tratar de aprender a tocar el saxofón '''(aunque nunca lo logró) y también por hacer todo lo posible para que '''Bert se despierte en la noche (como tocar la batería o empezar a contar ovejas). Muchos bocetos de Ernie & Bert dicen que, cuando Ernie quiere jugar a un juego, siempre tiene que hacer que Bert se entretenga. Cuando éste logra por fin entretenerse, Ernie se aburre y se va. Desde la Temporada 39 de la serie, Bert & Ernie 'aparecen de forma animada en los segmentos ''Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures'. Películas Ernie ha aparecido en dos películas de Sesame Street: Follow that Bird y The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. En la primera, él y Bert son los encargados de rescatar a Big Bird. En la segunda, Ernie es uno de los anfitriones. Siempre que parece que algo malo va a suceder, es el encargado de tranquilizar a Bert y al público de que todo saldrá bien. Realización Para manejar a Ernie se necesitan dos personas. La primera pone su brazo en un brazo del personaje, para manejar la mano.Y su otro brazo para manejar la boca. La segunda, se encarga de manejar el otro brazo. Curiosidades *'Bert y Ernie' fueron los primeros Muppets en aparecer en el episodio piloto de Sesame Street. *'Ernie' hizo apariciones especiales en The Muppet Show (Episodio 102 y 508). *En la parte final de la película The Muppets Movie, Ernie fue manejado por el titiritero Earl Kress. *El número favorito del personaje ha cambiado durante el tiempo. En el primer episodio de Sesame Street, él dice que es el 2'''. Después afirma que pasó del '''2 al 7'. En la canción ''Seis' '''él revela que su número favorito es el '''8.243.721. Más tarde, en el libro 'My Name is Ernie' afirma que es el 5''', por las cinco letras de su nombre. *Después de la muerte de '''Jim Henson en 1990, Ernie ha hecho cameos que no hablan en varios episodios, hasta 1993. *Sus canciones favoritas son 'You've Got a Friend' y 'Bug the One You're With', como lo dice en su perfil de Facebook. Historia del artista intérprete o ejecutante Ingles * Jim Henson (1969-1990) * Steve Whitmire (1993-2014) * Billy Barkhurst (2014-2017) * Peter Linz (2017-presente) Espanol * Jaime Vega (Plaza Sesamo, 1972-1990) * René García (Plaza Sesamo, presente) * José Martínez Blanco (Abrete Sesamo) * Jordi Hurtado (Barrio Sesamo) * Ricardo Escobar (Juega Conmigo, Sésamo) Categoría:Personajes